For example, a known fuel feed apparatus includes a bottomed tubular reservoir located in a fuel tank for storing fuel and a pump unit for discharging stored fuel to an exterior of the fuel tank. JP-A-2008-248801 discloses one example of such a reservoir-type fuel feed apparatus including an annular bracket located in a fuel tank. The annular bracket is mounted to an opening periphery of the reservoir for supporting a pump unit.
When a vehicle equipped with the fuel feed apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-248801 is inclined rapidly relative to the horizontal surface, fuel may spill from the opening of the reservoir. Consequently, the reservoir may not be able to secure fuel sufficiently for supplying to the exterior of the fuel tank. It is conceivable to increase the height of the reservoir in order to reduce such spill of fuel from the reservoir. However, when the height of the reservoir is increased, the reservoir may easily wobble due to vibration caused by the pump unit, which is supported by the opening periphery of the reservoir via the bracket, when the pump unit discharges fuel In addition, large stress works in the annular bracket of the fuel feed apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-248801, since the annular bracket supports the pump unit. Therefore, it is required that the bracket has a large rigidity. Consequently, vibration of the pump unit is easily transmitted to the reservoir. Such transmission of vibration may increase wobble of the reservoir and is not desirable.